This application is related to copending application entitled, “PRINTER WITH PAPER HOLDING DEVICE”, filed on 2010 May 14, application Ser. No. 12/780,848.
1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper holding device for receiving outputted paper and a printer with the paper holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers include a paper tray. However, when the printed sheet is deposited into the paper tray after printing, the sheets of paper may not be neatly stacked on top of each other because the sides of the sheets are misaligned. The stack of sheets must be taken out of the paper tray and aligned manually by a user. This is an inconvenience.